I Won't Forget You
by WanderingChild24601
Summary: An accident with a Time Turner sends Severus Snape back in time: to 1976. Hell ensues. *First SS/HG fic*
1. Equilibrium

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Shame, really.**

Just so you know, just to save any confusion, Hermione and Severus are in the same year at Hogwarts (same age), so, Severus was born in 1980, rather than the canon 1960.

I will try to stay as canon as I can, but until Severus actually goes back in time, there's not going to be much at all that really is canon. But it will get better as I go along.

* * *

"Gotcha," drawled Severus as he finally caught her.

Hermione giggled and pretended to struggle. "Severus!"

He chuckled. "Yes?" he murmured in her ear.

"I love you."

Severus smiled and put Hermione down, lying her down on the mossy forest floor, joining her a moment later. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said "I love you too, my little Gryffindor."

They lay like this for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. In the beginning, they hated it that the only place they could really be alone together was inside the Forbidden Forest, but they had warmed up to it, and eventually the spot had become their own. They couldn't be like other couples, mainly because they were Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both Severus' and Hermione's friends disapproved, but grudgingly accepted it. Well, all except Ginny. She thought it was adorable.

They had been together for nearly two years now, since their fourth year. It had been just after the first task during the Triwizard Tournament that they finally stopped seeing each other as friends. Prior to that, they had been very good friends, they had been since their first year. They were both extremely clever, both fighting for the top spot in the year. It often got very competitive.

The sky began to get dark, and Severus stretched his arms out, and looked over at Hermione. She was asleep. He smiled, and shook her gently. "Hermione, love, wake up. It's getting late. We've got to get back."

Hermione eventually opened her eyes. Yawning, she stood up, and fell into Severus's arms, hugging him. "Mmm. Sorry I fell asleep."

Severus shook his head. "It's okay. I love watching you sleep, you know. You're beautiful." He snaked a hand to grasp one of Hermione's, and together they walked back up to the castle.

As they reached the entrance to the dungeons, they stopped. Severus gave Hermione a tentative smile, and said "I have to go." Pressing his lips to her forehead, he added "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Severus. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked as she watched him make his way to the entrance to his common room.

As he pushed open the door leading to the next corridor, he said "I'll make sure of it. Goodnight, Hermione."

"'Night," she said, as the door closed behind him.

She walked up to the Gryffindor common room, reliving the day in her head, particularly the hours she spent with Severus.

She gave the password to the Fat Lady, clambered through the portrait hole, and flung herself into a chair by the fire next to Harry.

"Hey, Harry. Where's Ron?"

"Lavender," he said shortly.

Hermione sighed. "Again?"

Harry leaned back, abandoning his Charms essay.

"Yeah. Again. It's getting ridiculous. I just don't know what he sees in her. Just like I don't know what you see in the Greasy Slytherin."

"Oh Harry, lay off Severus for a minute, will you?"

"Sorry 'Mione. But this whole Ron/Lavender thing is pissing me off. She's a pain."

Hermione grimaced. "I know what you mean. But you think you have problems. I've had to share a room with her for five years."

Harry patted her arm in sympathy. "Damn. Sucks to be you."

She shook her head. "Tell me about it. Now, all she talks about is Ron. It used to be boys in general. I thought _that_ was bad. But now it's all about Ron. She doesn't leave out any details, either. I love Ron, as a brother, so I do not need to know what he is like in Lavender's department. It's sick."

Harry clapped his hands over his ears, shaking his head vigorously. "Don't wanna know, don't wanna know, don't wanna know..."

"Look, Harry, I know you don't want to hear it, but I need to tell you this. Possibly a reason to get them away from each other, I don't know. But, they have done more than Severus and I have, and Severus and I have been together at least four times as long as they have. What does that tell you?"

"That Snape is lacking in that department?"

Hermione hit him on the arm. "No, it means that Ron and Lavender are ruled by their hormones. It's not going to last. I can tell you that now." Harry nodded. "And I can also tell you that they have not had sex yet."

"Argh!" Harry covered his ears. "_Don't _need to know, Hermione!"

Hermione grinned. It was so easy to wind Harry up.

"Hey, Granger."

"Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked, and stepped in front of Hermione, blocking her way. "Come on, Granger. I'm trying to be nice here."

Hermione snorted in disdain. "You? Be nice to me? What the hell happened to 'filthy little Mudblood'?" She tried to push past Malfoy, but failed.

"Hey, hey. That was the old Draco. This Draco is trying for a bit of inter-house cooperation. I thought I'd start with you, considering you're seeing Severus and everything."

"Very kind of you, _Draco_. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get going." She managed to get past the blonde, but he grabbed her by the arm and prevented her from going anywhere.

"Look," he growled. "I'm trying to be nice to you for Severus's sake. Surely you can try as well, for the same reason!"

Hermione was about to reply, but she was cut off.

"What's for my sake?" Hermione looked around to see Severus walking toward them, frowning as he saw his best friend clutching the arm of his girlfriend.

Hermione wrenched her arm out of Malfoy's grip, and took Severus's hand as he caught up to them.

"Hello, love," he murmured to Hermione. "What's for my sake?" he repeated to Malfoy, getting more curious by the second.

Draco shrugged, saying "I was just trying to make a bit of peace with your girlfriend there. You know, considering the two of you are together and all. I just thought it'd make life a bit easier for you. Not having to choose between her and us all the time."

Severus sighed. "Come on, Draco. You know I try to divide my time between you and Hermione as equally as possible. It works. It's fine."

"What'd I tell you, Malfoy? No point. Come on, Severus. Charms."

Severus smiled at Draco. "See ya later, mate," he said, before he and Hermione made their way up to the classroom.

Hermione and Severus sat in their usual seats, about halfway back, and off to the side. Looking at what was written on the board, the lesson looked to be a rather mundane one. The work was for that of an average sixth year, not advanced, like those in their class. Repairing Time Turners.

Severus leaned over to Hermione and whispered "Surely we don't have to do this. A waste of time. Imagine the other things we could be doing." To clarify his point, he ran a finger up her leg, before she slapped it away, giggling.

"Severus!" she admonished him, trying to pull her focus to the lesson, and away from the thoughts that Severus was no doubt thinking.

They got to work, and completed the task with no trouble.

"Pass me that Time Turner, love?" Hermione handed it over, and Severus started fiddling with it.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Hermione was concerned. Time Turners were known to be rather temperamental.

He smiled at her. "Just going to give you a bit of a challenge, my clever little Gryffindor."

Hermione grinned. She loved a challenge. "Go on then."

She sat patiently, waiting for Severus to finish making it difficult for her. However the next thing she knew, Severus was yelling, and before she could grab him, hold him, stop him, he had disappeared.

Hermione screamed. "SEVERUS!"


	2. Disequilibrium

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making any money. Blah blah blah.**

Severus awoke, disoriented. He looked around, and discovered he was in the Hospital Wing. Slowly, he remembered what had happened. Hermione. The last thing he remembered was the look of sheer terror on her face. He leapt up, but instantly fell back down again, feeling dizzy. He tried again, slower. He changed, and as he left the hospital, he wondered just how long he had been out. He made his way through the castle, noting just how quiet it was.

"Stop right there," came a voice to his left.

He stopped and looked, and a figure emerged from the shadows, a wand pointed directly at his face.

"Potter? What the hell are you doing? Where's – "

"Shut it, Snape. How many times have I told you? Stay away from her. She's mine."

Something wasn't right. Potter didn't talk to him if he could help it. And Hermione had told him that Potter and Weasley had accepted their relationship. What happened to Potter's 'thing' with the Weasley girl?

"What?"

Potter's wand got closer to Severus's face, causing the latter to have to lean back. "Stay away from Lily," he growled, deadly serious. Deadly being the operative word.

"Lily? I – what?" Okay, what the hell was going on?

"You heard me, Snape. Go near her again, and I won't let you off so lightly."

Potter left, leaving Severus completely bewildered. Potter seemed more... aggressive, and, who the hell was Lily?

Deciding Potter must be under the influence of some sort of spell, or potion, he disregarded it from his mind, and continued up to the Gryffindor common room in search of Hermione.

Before he got much further, he was accosted by a rather large man, who clapped him on the shoulder and said "Severus, my boy, good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

Who was this guy? And how'd he know Severus? This was _really_ weird.

However, he looked like a teacher, so he thought he'd better answer. "Erm, good, thanks. Sorry, what day is it?"

The man started looking a little concerned. "Are you sure you're alright? Did Madam Pomfrey discharge you?"

Thank the gods, a name he knew. "No, no she didn't. I just don't know how long I was out for."

"Oh, well..." the man appeared to think for a minute, then said "It's Thursday. You've been out for about three days, I think."

"Right," said Severus distractedly. "Sorry, there's someone I've got to find." Without waiting for a reply, he ran off up the next flight of stairs, wanting to find Hermione and restore some normality.

As he got closer to Gryffindor Tower, more people started appearing, and Severus stopped. He was surrounded by Gryffindors, none of which he recognised. That was odd, considering he knew at least half of the Gryffindors, at least by sight, and quite a few of these looked about the same age as him.

He spun on his heel, and went back down to the Entrance Hall, and, on a spur of the moment decision, he decided to enter the Great Hall. Maybe he was imagining things. Maybe he just needed to eat.

Severus sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table, and grabbed a slice of toast off the pile in front of him. Someone sitting here before him had left a copy of the Daily Prophet, and, for want of anything else to do, he grabbed it and started reading.

He glanced at the date on it, confirming that it was indeed Thursday. Satisfied, he looked at the headline. Hold on. Thursday. Correct. November. Also correct. 18th? Not quite. It should be the 21st. That wasn't all that was wrong. The year. 1976. What. The. Hell?

His first thought that this was an old paper, something someone was reading just for the sake of it, or maybe something for History of Magic. But before he could remotely consider that idea, he noticed the colour of the paper. It looked in perfect condition, like it was only a day or so old. Not twenty years old.

He threw the paper down and left the Hall, stalking out onto the grounds. He had some thinking to do.

What had happened that day? The slight run-in with Draco. That had nothing to do with it, he knew. Draco was his best friend, and Hermione certainly wouldn't do this to him.

Charms class. Repairing Time Turners. That went off without a hitch. Then – oh. That must be it. When he tampered with the Time Turner for Hermione to fix, that must have done it. That was the only logical explanation. He'd gone back in time. To, clearly, 1976. So, that would mean... Potter's parents. They would be sixth years now. Potter. That was who threatened him! Harry Potter's father. What was it? Jim, no, James! So, that meant that Lily must be Potter's mother. Of course she was. Everyone knew that.

So, where was Hermione? If Potter's parents are here, that would obviously mean that Harry Potter was not born yet. He racked his brains. Hermione was born... 1979. She was negative three. He sat down. It was too much to comprehend.

He'd gone back in time, to 1976. He got that much. The part that was difficult for him was the thought that the girl he loved had gone from sixteen to negative three in the space of three days. Hermione. He had to find a way back. He didn't want to stay here. He didn't belong here. But how the hell could he get back? He didn't have the Time Turner. God knows where it was. God knows _when_ it was.

A thought struck him. Dumbledore. Dumbledore could fix anything. He wasn't the greatest wizard of the age for nothing.

He traipsed up to the Headmaster's office, and knocked. The door swung open, and finally Severus saw a face he knew, not one he thought he knew.

"Ah, Mr. Snape! To what do I owe this pleasure?" said the old man's voice. He looked the same as Severus knew him, and sounded the same too. So much for time can do a lot to a person.

"Sorry, sir. I need to talk to you." Severus was stalling, he had no idea how to approach this.

Dumbledore smiled. "By all means, talk. Take a seat."

Severus sat, and spoke. "Sir, you know how meddling with time can bring about consequences?" Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I'm not, that is, I'm not the Severus Snape that goes here. I mean, I do, but not until 1991. I haven't been born yet."

Dumbledore cocked his head to one side. "You're saying you've used a Time Turner to accidentally travel back in time?"

"Yes, sir. I was born January 9, 1980. I started my first year at Hogwarts on September 1, 1991. I think, I'm just guessing, that maybe I've taken the place of someone else here, that's why everyone knows who I am."

"On the contrary, I think differently."

"Sir?"

"I believe that, in coming to this time, you have inadvertently changed the course of time. Had you not come, no one here would know a Severus Snape, not until, as you say, 1991. Things have been altered. What was the date you left your own time?"

"Erm, November 18th, 1996. My sixth year."

Dumbledore nodded. "I am under the impression that, if we looked at your file, your year of birth would read 1960. A whole new timeline has been created."

Severus was stunned. However, he still had one question. One there was only one right answer for. "Will I be able to go back?"

Looking apologetic, Dumbledore said "I don't think so. As far as I know, there are not means to be able to return you to your own time. It's not often that a whole new timeline is created when someone time travels."

Severus had been bracing himself to hear it, but it was a blow nonetheless. "I've lost her," he said to himself. To Dumbledore he said "Right. Thank you, sir."

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Severus?" called Dumbledore. Severus stopped at the door and looked back. "Good luck."

The young Slytherin nodded. "Thank you."

A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, and those who added this to your favourites. Sorry that this chapter's short, this is just Severus coming to grips with the fact that he's travelled back in time, and he learns he can't go back. Forward. You know. We won't be hearing from Hermione for a while. There's a reason for that. All will (hopefully) be clear later. Thanks for reading!


	3. Adjusting

**Disclaimer: Who's is it? JKR's! Who's is it not? Mine.**

Apologies for the sheer lateness of this chapter, and also the length. I've been ridiculously busy with homework, and internals, and stuff, but I've got some of them out of the way, and had time to write. I know, this isn't very long, but I just decided to give you this now, and make the next one quite a bit longer. I hope. Forgive me?

* * *

Severus left Dumbledore's office, his mind reeling. He had so much to think about, he didn't know where to start. He headed up to the small alcove on the fifth floor, a place he always went when he wanted to be alone. Hoping that no one else used this spot, he sank down against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest.

He knew he was stuck. He knew that much. Of course, Dumbledore hadn't been overly helpful, either. He could have given him some vital information, such as who he was able to tolerate, who he hated, who he ignored. What was the Severus Snape that everyone knew here like? Who were his (Severus tried not to think 'my') friends? What was his personality? The same? Was he a wannabe Death Eater, or was he one of the indifferent Slytherins, like he was in the '90's?

The sound of footsteps running in his direction brought him back down to earth, and by the time be had looked up, he saw a red haired girl walking away from him. _"Damn," _he thought, _"probably her spot. Too bad. I'm not moving. That's right. Leave."_

Severus put his head down again and allowed his thoughts to turn to Hermione. Hermione. His little Gryffindor, the only one who could give him a run for his money academically, and the only girl he'd ever loved. Gone.

He sighed and got up. The life he knew had gone, and there was no use in dwelling on it.

He didn't know where to go. Was he expected to go to class, considering he'd supposedly just got out of hospital? Why was he in there, anyway? That brought him to another problem: what classes did he have, and when? Severus felt like yelling and throwing something.

He decided to head down to his dormitory, hoping that the sixth year boys were still in the same room. He arrived down in the Slytherin common room and tentatively opened the door to the dormitory. There was no one inside, and he walked in. He realised he had no way of knowing if this was the sixth year room, so he checked the names on the trunks under the beds. Black. Nope. Avery. Nope. Dolohov. Nope. Ah. Snape. Assuming he was the only Snape in Slytherin, he decided this must be him. '_Ah, well, at least he's tidy_'. Judging by the state of the room, he figured the other boys weren't, although his tidiness could be due to house elves, considering this bed hadn't been slept in for three nights. He rummaged through the drawers next to the bed, hoping to find a copy of a timetable. Thankfully, he was in luck, and he settled back on the bed, inspecting it. His timetable was almost the same, with the same subjects. At least he wouldn't be behind. Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Charms were at the same time as before, and Herbology and his free periods had switched, leaving Arithmancy in the same place. '_Easy enough to remember_', he thought, as he checked the time. He was supposed to be in Potions right now.

He figured he may as well go, as he had nothing else to do. He grabbed a bag next to his bed, and looked inside quickly, and, seeing that everything he needed was in there, he left the room and made his way to the Potions classroom.

The door was open when he arrived, and he sidled in, walking up to the teacher's desk and muttering an apology to the teacher, who, incidentally, was the one that stopped him earlier. He looked around, and saw that the only available seat was the one next to a red headed Gryffindor girl. He sat down next to her, and didn't say anything, thinking that she'd be one of those Gryffindors that avoided Slytherins at all costs.

He was proved wrong, however, as she turned to him and said, smiling "Good to see you up and about, Severus." He must have looked shocked that they were apparently on first name terms, because she suddenly stopped smiling and said "Are you okay?"

He grimaced. "Yeah."

He pulled his stuff out of his bag and began copying down the stuff on the blackboard, writing quickly to catch up.

Severus paused when he'd finished, waiting for something else to happen. The girl next to him leaned over to him. "I saw you in your little spot, earlier. Are you sure you're okay, Sev?"

Sev? The only person who called him that wasn't born yet. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A ball of crumpled up paper was thrown at the girl, and she turned around. Severus turned around as well, looking to see who threw it. Of course. Potter. As much of a pain as his son.

"What, Potter?" she hissed.

He grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Go out with me, Evans?"

Evans glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you, Potter? I. Will. Not. Go. Out. With. You. Catching me by surprise isn't going to make me accidentally say yes, either."

Potter stretched his arms up, still grinning. "I'll just have to keep trying. You can't say no forever, Lily Evans."

Lily? Evans? Oh, crap. He was sitting next to Potter's mother. He was on first name terms with Potter's mother? Oh. Bugger.

Meanwhile, Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to face the front, muttering "Yes, I can."

* * *

I know, not exactly the best place to stop, but too bad. I'm starting to get more into the story now, so it should flow a bit better from here on in. Well, that's the plan, anyway.  
I'm also hoping to get a bit more regular with updates, so bear with me on that. Also, thanks to those of you who reviewed. I love you all.


	4. Sixth Year

**Disclaimer: So, I took my timeturner and my wand, went back in time, stole JKR's manuscripts, and Obliviated her, so now the Potterverse is MINE! Ok, fine, not mine.**

**

* * *

**

The lesson ended, and he walked out with Lily, heading up to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"What was all that about?" he asked Lily. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he instantly regretted it, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to know all this.

Lily just grinned. "Not remembering much, are you? If that's the damage that Bludgers can cause then there's hope for James Potter after all."

Severus blinked. "Bludger?" He cursed himself again.

Lily flung an arm around his shoulders. "Yes, Sev, Bludger. That's how you wound up in hospital."

"Right. Sorry. Details are still a little fuzzy."

Lily just laughed. "You're all right. Don't worry, I'm not going near James Potter. He's an arsehole."

Severus smiled, but his mind was working overtime. If Lily thought Potter Senior was an arsehole, then how the _hell_ did they wind up married and having a child? He erased the thought from his mind. This was a new timeline. Hell, maybe Potter Junior wasn't even going to be born. Excellent. One less Potter to deal with.

Severus flung himself down onto his bed, shutting his eyes. His first week in 1976 had been hell. He'd discovered the safest places to be were in the Slytherin common room, his dormitory, or in the presence of Lily. James Potter and his gang, consisting of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Severus snorted. How Pettigrew became a Gryffindor was beyond him. Coward. He would've been better suited for Hufflepuff.

It was strange for Severus, seeing those four together, all alive. As far as he was concerned, Potter and Black were dead. Pettigrew was a pawn of Voldemort, and Lupin was his teacher three years ago.

He couldn't believe Lupin when he saw him. The Lupin he knew was kind, he had helped him out in class. This Lupin wasn't exactly like Potter and Black, but he wasn't like the Lupin he knew. Mental, this was.

Something else Severus couldn't believe was how _blind_ Dumbledore and McGonagall were. Surely they could see through Potter and Black? Surely they couldn't just let it all slide. Why did they feel the need to pick on him? Why him? What had he done to piss them off?

His classes were okay, but there were only two teacher's he recognised. Flitwick and McGonagall. The rest were all new to him. He had all but Arithmancy with Lily, but thankfully there was only one of Potter's lot in that class with him, and that was Lupin, so he was relatively safe.

Severus found himself growing closer to Lily, but he refused to think of her as a replacement for Hermione. He kept telling himself she was just a very good friend, but eventually he couldn't lie convincingly to himself any more. He was starting to have feelings for Lily.

* * *

After two months of life, classes, and torture in 1976, Severus found himself once again at the mercy of Potter and Black. Lupin was absent, again, and god only knows where Pettigrew was. Lily had gone back to her common room, and Severus was heading back to his. Unfortunately, Potter had anticipated this.

He was now being hoisted up in the air by his ankle, and was practically nose to nose with Potter.

"You still don't get it, do you Snape?" Severus swung out at Potter, who stepped back while Black laughed behind him.

Severus scowled and said "We're just friends, Potter. I have no other interest in her." Yes, he had feelings for Lily. He wasn't about to tell Potter that, though.

Potter laughed. "Bullshit. You're a Slytherin. Of course you have some sort of ulterior motive. You all do. You've befriended her, now what? What, exactly, do you want from her?"

Severus forced a smile. "Don't you think that if I had an ulterior motive, it would have made an appearance by now? I've known her since before we came here, which is longer that you can say you have. No Slytherin with ulterior motives would wait that long."

"Ah, but considering what your ulterior motive _is_, you would need to wait, wouldn't you?"

"I imagine so, if that were the case. But what eleven year old thinks of _that_ in advance? So, you have nothing to worry about. Now, I would appreciate it if you would let me _down_."

Potter sighed and cast the counter curse, and Severus fell in a heap on the ground.

He started walking off, and Potter called after him "I'm watching, Snape. Both of you."

Severus just smirked. He possessed information that Potter did not. For example, Lily wouldn't ever touch him, not even with a twenty foot stick. _Well, now that I think about it, Potter has probably guessed as much. However, I _know. _Speaking of Lily, must keep her around much more often. Safer._

Thank god Potter Junior hadn't been like this. That would've made his life hell. Well, it already was. But he spent five years without this before. Imagine if he'd grown up in this time. He shuddered to think. He thought two and a bit months was bad, well...

* * *

Finally, his sixth year at Hogwarts was nearly over, and as he set about packing his stuff, a thought struck him. Where was he supposed to go over the holidays? He couldn't survive on his own without magic, and since he was still underage he wasn't exactly allowed to use magic out of school. He ceased packing and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

He knocked, and upon hearing Dumbledore's "Enter", he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Ah, hello again, Mr. Snape. How are you faring?"

"Quite well, sir. I just have a question."

Dumbledore gestured for him to speak, Severus began explaining the situation, but the headmaster stopped him before he could finish.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I must ask you, where did you go during the summer holidays in your own time?"

Severus blinked. "Well, I went to my parents house, mostly." He didn't add that he often went to Hermione's as well. He was trying to move on, no matter how hard it was.

"Spinner's End, by any chance?"

"Yes, sir. How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess. That, incidentally, is where you go now. Your parents are there. I daresay they are the same as they were when you left your own time."

"You mean, they technically went back too, only they don't know it, or something?"

Dumbledore inclined his head before saying "No doubt they will be the only ones you recognise from your time?"

Severus smirked, and said "Actually, sir, I also recognised you, and –." He stopped.

"And...?"

"James Potter."

"How would you know Mr. Potter? Surely he would look older?"

Severus looked down. "I wouldn't know, sir. But I mistook him for his son when I first arrived here."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see," he said, as if he didn't want to know any more. "Well, Mr. Snape, when you arrive at Kings Cross your mother should be waiting to take you home. If not, well, you know where it is. I shall see you next year."

Severus saw it as a dismissal and left, saying "Thank you, sir."

Just as Dumbledore had said, Severus' mother was waiting for him at the station, just as he remembered her. Nothing appeared to have changed, and for that, he was grateful.

As they journeyed to Spinner's End, Severus' thoughts turned to his father. It seemed in this timeline they were still together. He supposed it was because there was less divorce in the seventies. But, when he actually thought about it, he didn't know if that was the case. Perhaps his father was nicer now.

Yeah, right.

He arrived at home, as everything was as he remembered. Well, almost. His father was still around. Still the same unpleasant, sarcastic, magic-hating arsehole he knew. Great.

* * *

Almost two weeks of holidays had passed, and he had refrained from venturing out too far in order to stop himself doing what he wanted to most. What he really wanted to do was just go and look at Hermione's house. Or rather, what would have been Hermione's house. He wondered if it was there, and if it was, who lived there. Finally, after about two and a half weeks of holidays, he had to do it. Pocketing his wand, he left the house and walked to the house.

It was still there, looking perfectly normal. There was definitely a family living there. _Probably Muggles_, he thought. He turned to go back home, but stopped as he heard someone calling his name.

He whipped around, and saw someone running out of the house.

"_Lily_?"

It indeed was Lily, and as she reached him, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Severus! I've missed you! Where the hell have you been?"

Severus leaned back, bemused. "Lily, it's only been two weeks."

She frowned. "Nearly three. You never wait this long before coming to see me."

"Well, you could have come and got me."

Lily leapt back. "I would have loved to, but you still won't tell me where you live. Spinner's End, I know, but that's all you tell me. I'm not about to go knocking on every door trying to find you."

Severus tried to smile. "Sorry. I just, well, I haven't been very well," he lied.

Lily finally smiled. "It's okay. I've been so bored without you."

The two spent the rest of the day together, and as it got dark, Severus got up.

"I should probably go. Dad'll get shitty if I'm late."

Lily sighed and said "Okay. Tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

He turned to go, and Lily pulled him back, kissing him on the cheek and saying "Tomorrow, then. Bye, Sev."

Severus watched her walk back to her house, and he made his way back home, not caring what his father might do to him.

* * *

Bit longer. Also a longer wait. Am very sorry. This is why I hate sixth form. Far too much homework. Oh well. Holidays soon. Can write more then. Well, holidays start on September 25 (I live in New Zealand), and I aim to have one more chapter out before then. I'm getting there, slowly. Bear with me.


	5. Seventh Year Part 1

**Disclaimer: Is not mine. Wish it was.**

Okay. I said 25th. Is now 28th. Life has been way too hectic at the moment. Am also kind of annoyed. I'd written much more for this chapter, but then my computer decided to shut down of it's own accord and I hadn't saved part if it. One word: bugger. So I had to re-write. Course, I couldn't remember half of what I'd written, so this is the... other... version. Shorter than I intended, too. Oh well.

* * *

"Hey, Snape."

Severus whipped around and saw Avery, a boy who shared his dormitory. What he was doing around here was beyond him. "Avery."

"I want to talk to you, Snape." Severus nodded for him to continue. "Listen, we've indulged you in your friendship with the Mudblood Evans for far too long. It's time to make a choice."

Severus frowned at the use of the word 'Mudblood' in context with Lily, and said "Between?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Where does your allegiance lie?"

Severus said nothing, and Avery continued. "I'll give you time to decide, but it's a no-brainer, really. I want your answer on the train back to Hogwarts. Six weeks, Snape." He left.

Severus walked on toward Lily's house, bemused. He wound up spending most of the day with her, but was distracted by what Avery had told him. He zoned out on more than one occasion, and Lily was becoming increasingly impatient with him.

"Severus Snape, are you even listening to me?"

Severus jumped, and said, "Yeah, 'course. Sorry. Just zoned out a bit for a minute."

Lily glared at him, saying, "That's the equivalent to not listening, Severus."

"Sorry, Lily," he apologised. "Listening now."

* * *

The summer passed, and Severus was tortured with the decision he was expected to make. Over the nine and a half months he had known Avery, he knew to take him seriously. He was leaning towards one option, although he didn't really like it.

_You don't want to be a pawn of the dark lord. If you do, chance of torture and death: high._

_If I don't: very high._

_Do you want to stay... friends with Lily? You can't do that if you're a Death Eater._

_Hold on. Avery didn't say anything about being a Death Eater._

_No, but he implied it._

_If I do, I can protect Lily._

_And she'll fall in love. With someone else._

_I'm willing to risk it for her protection._

_I can't believe you! You're trying to convince yourself to become a Death Eater! You _know _what they get up to!_

_Shut up._

_Seriously. Don't do it._

_Go away._

_Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you._

Severus shook himself. He'd made up his mind. Standing on the platform, he saw Avery looking intently at him. Severus' face betrayed no emotion, gave no hint in regards to his decision.

He looked around and saw Lily, who began gesturing for him to go and join her. He took a deep breath and turned away, walking toward Avery.

That hurt him, and he didn't want to make it worse by looking back at her to see her reaction to his blatantly obvious rejection.

He stopped walking as he reached Avery, but still said nothing.

"I'm proud of you, Snape. You made the right decision."

Severus nodded, still not overly happy with what he'd done.

Avery looked over Severus' shoulder at Lily, who was staring after Severus, confused. The other boy smirked. "She doesn't look too pleased. I'm guessing you didn't tell her what was going on?"

"No."

"A wise decision, I think. Come. I think it's time you learnt what was going on."

Avery led Severus onto the train, pushing their way past younger students to get to a compartment almost at the end of the train. Finally, they reached said compartment, and Avery slid open the door, gesturing for Severus to enter. He did so, and as he sat down in a free seat, Avery had slid the door behind him, taking his own seat.

Severus looked around him. Others present were the other boys from his dormitory, and a couple of what were now sixth years that Severus didn't know, at least not by name. After a moment, he noticed that the other boys were looking expectantly at Avery, and decided to follow their lead. It appeared that Avery was in charge of this whole thing.

The train began to move, and Avery started to speak. "The time is drawing closer," he began. "The time when we will be kicked into action. As you know, the Dark Lord is strong, and is rapidly gathering followers. Soon, we will be given a task to do for him while we are all still at school. We will be given something to do above his older, more experienced followers. What we need to start doing is getting the students in the place under control, but not so as to alert the teachers to our movements. At the same time, we will also need to recruit more Slytherins to help us."

He paused here, and one of the sixth years spoke up. "Avery, wouldn't it be mainly the Gryffindors who need we need to be in control of?"

Avery inclined his head at the boy. "Correct, Jenkins. They are the most... troublesome. Ravenclaws are clever enough to not stir up trouble, and Hufflepuffs are too scared to move around the castle after hours without the rest of their house with them. Gryffindors, however, are annoying, forever curious, and the biggest threat to us."

The meeting finished shortly after that, the main gist of it being that Gryffindors needed to be controlled, Slytherins needed to be recruited, and Severus and the sixth year boys were to be presented to the Dark Lord during the next set of holidays.

Severus made his way down through the train, just going for a walk to clear his head. However, he didn't get very far, as he was all but accosted and pushed into an empty compartment.

"Ow! You little – Lily?"

Lily glared at him, arms folded. "Hello, Severus."

"What the shit was that for?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you blanked me on the platform?"

"Oh. Right." He didn't want to have this conversation now. He picked himself up off the seat by the window and attempted to push past Lily and get back out into the corridor.

Lily barricaded the door, denying him entry to the corridor.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

Severus didn't want to do it, but he felt it was the only way. He didn't want to prolong the pain for either of them. "It has nothing to do with you, Evans." He drew his wand. "Move, Mudblood." He winced internally, but kept his wand trained on her, face impassive.

Shock passed over Lily's face, which was quickly replaced by anger. "Right. I see. Fuck off, Snape."

Severus stalked out, not looking back at her. He wondered what would happen now.

Term began, and Severus began to notice that Potter and his group were accompanied by Lily more often than not. Of course, the fact that Potter had what he wanted, i.e. the absence of Severus around Lily, did not stop Potter hexing Severus whenever he got the chance.

Severus figured he may as well tell the boy so.

Potter only laughed at this, saying, "Well, I could, but I've been doing it for six years, Snape. I don't see why I should break the habit now."

Lily was with them for this particular encounter. She remained passive, doing nothing to encourage Potter, but doing nothing to hinder him either.

Once Potter let him go, Severus spared a glance in her direction, which was only met with a glare from her.

Severus sighed. It was going to be a long year.


	6. Seventh Year Part 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Be nice if it was. Actually, JK can keep most of it, I just want Severus.**

Well, here is Chapter six. Turned out I did have a little time to write and finish off the chapter. But now they're really going to slow down. First exam in three days. Really should probably study. In the meantime, have this chapter.

* * *

"Snape."

Severus looked up from his book, and saw Avery standing in the doorway to the dormitory, with Jenkins and the other couple of sixth year boys, Rickard and Bradley, standing just behind him.

"It's time."

Severus got up. He was prepared. Well, as prepared as he ever could be. As he walked out behind the other boys, he looked at his left forearm, thinking that it could probably be the last time it was bare. Avery had never said if they would be taking the Mark straightaway, or, indeed, if they were taking the Mark at all.

The castle was practically empty as the five of them strode through the halls, as most students had gone home for the holidays. Their first minor obstacle came in the form of the front doors of the castle, which was easily overcome by a few flicks of Avery's wand. They continued to the gates at the edge of the grounds, where they were able to Apparate from.

Avery took hold of the upper arms of two Rickard and Jenkins, leaving Bradley standing by himself.

"Snape, would you - ?" asked Avery, nodding at Bradley. Severus inclined his head, taking Bradley's arm, and shortly after, he had tracked Avery's apparition, and they were standing outside an abandoned warehouse.

"Here?" asked Rickard, incredulous.

Avery snorted. "Not what you were expecting? I'm not surprised. The Dark Lord does prefer more extravagant locations for his hideouts, it is true, but the Order of the Phoenix knows that. It is best to stay away from such locations if that is the case."

The other four boys nodded. It made sense. "Come," said Avery shortly, leading them inside.

As they approached the door, there was a loud cracking noise, and a wizard a few years older than Severus appeared in front of them. He looked vaguely familiar, but he could not place it.

"Ah, Avery. He's waiting for you and your recruits in there," said the man. Severus was staring at him, frowning, trying to match the long blonde hair and general elegance of this man somewhere in his memory.

The man saw his staring and frowned, but turned back to Avery, who spoke. "Thank you, Lucius. Just leaving?"

"Yes, I have to get back to Narcissa. The whole pregnancy thing. You know."

Avery nodded. Suddenly, a light when on in Severus' mind. Lucius. Narcissa. This man was Draco's father. No wonder he looked familiar. So, was Narcissa pregnant with Draco? He did a quick calculation. No, that wouldn't work. It was three years too early for Draco to be born. He shook himself mentally. _New timeline, idiot. Draco probably won't be born. Because you sure as hell won't be._

Five minutes later, he found himself in front of the Dark Lord, and he was every bit as ugly as Potter Junior had said. He looked to his left, and he saw Bradley walking forward towards the Dark Lord, stopping about two metres away.

"Name?" hissed Voldemort.

"Dean Bradley, my Lord."

"Lineage?"

"Pure blood, my Lord."

"Your parents...?"

"Michael and Jane Bradley, my Lord."

"Occupations?"

"My father worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry, and my mother was unemployed for the most part, my Lord. They are both dead."

Voldemort showed no sign of compassion for the boy, and asked of his and his parents houses, and who he lived with during the holidays.

"Myself and my father are Slytherins, my mother was a Ravenclaw. During the holidays I live with my aunt, my father's sister, my Lord."

He dismissed Bradley, inviting the next boy forward.

He repeated his first question, getting "Richard Jenkins, my Lord," in reply.

Voldemort expected to hear that Jenkins was pure blood, but was mildly surprised to hear "Half blood, my Lord," as the answer.

"Do explain," hissed Voldemort. Jenkins flinched just a little bit.

"My mother was Muggle born, and my father a pure blood. They were both Ravenclaws. My mother has since passed away from illness, my father is still alive, he now owns the apothecary in Diagon Alley, my Lord."

Voldemort sucked in a breath, then said "You may be half blood boy, but you can still be useful to me. I expect access to ingredients from your father's shop from time to time."

"Yes, my Lord."

Severus was next. He covertly drew a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Name?"

"Severus Snape, my Lord."

"Lineage and parents?"

"I am half blood, my Lord. My father is Tobias Snape, a drunk, good-for-nothing Muggle, and my mother is Eileen Snape, formerly Prince, a pure blood Slytherin."

"Prince?" asked Voldemort, mildly surprised. "You come from good wizarding stock, boy. It's a shame about the Muggle blood, but there's nothing we can do about that. Tell me, boy, what areas do you excel in?"

"I appear to have an aptitude for Potions, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled. Well, Severus assumed it was a smile. "I thought as much. Your mother did, too. I will have you working closely with young Jenkins, if that is the case."

Severus stepped back into line, muttering "Yes, my Lord," as he retreated.

Voldemort repeated similar questions with Rickard, also finally deeming him worthy of becoming a follower with the other three.

Voldemort sank back into his seat, smiling slightly. "You four boys have proved yourselves to me. Dolohov, if you will..."

Severus looked to one side to see a man wearing the Death Eater mask walking toward them, wand drawn. He pressed the tip to Bradley's left forearm and muttered an incantation. A yell was ripped from Bradley's mouth, and he collapsed to the floor, clutching his forearm while writhing in pain. Severus' eyes widened. He wasn't prepared for pain. The process was repeated for Jenkins, then Dolohov turned his wand on Severus.

The cold tip pressed lightly into Severus' skin, and he mentally prepared himself for the pain, clenching his teeth. He vaguely heard Dolohov mutter the incantation, and pain shot through him, starting at the point of his arm where the wand was, running right through him. His preparation was practically pointless, as the pain was almost unbearable. It seemed to be getting worse, and he couldn't stay quiet any longer. He let out a roar of pain, almost in synchronisation with Rickard, who had cracked earlier than Severus.

As soon as the yell left his mouth, the pain began to dissipate, finally fading away into a dull ache in his left forearm. When he looked up, he saw Voldemort, Dolohov, and other Death Eaters were gone, leaving him and the three sixth year boys in the room. He looked over at Jenkins, who was gripping his forearm, staring at it. Severus looked down at his own, and saw lines beginning to form over it. He watched for a minute or two, and by the time it has finished the pain had completely gone, and was left with a reminder of the pain: the Dark Mark permanently etched into his skin.

They returned to Hogwarts, and as Severus fell asleep he dimly considered flashing his Dark Mark at Potter the next time he hexed him, but decided against it. Avery had said it was to remain secret, for now, at least.

The rest of the year moved slowly for Severus. The ache he felt whenever he saw Lily and Potter together was still strong, even after months. When the two had gotten together, the gossip spread like wildfire throughout the school, and Severus was furious, although he tried to not let it show. Part of him wanted everyone to shut up about it, for Lily's sake, to respect her privacy. Another, however small, part of him wanted everyone to shut up, just so he could stop hearing about it. Another, slightly more dominant part wanted to start a rumour or two about them, mainly for Potter's sake. The rest of him tried not to care.

The end of the year drew near, and Severus took his NEWT exams along with the other seventh years. He still tried to get the highest marks possible, even though it was rumoured that the Dark Lord didn't really care what kind of grades they got as long as they were loyal. Severus felt that considering his loyalty wasn't exactly with the Dark Lord, it didn't really apply to him. Not that he told anyone. He didn't know what would happen if he did, and he didn't really feel like finding out firsthand.

After the Leaving Feast, he travelled back to his parents house. Upon his arrival, he greeted his mother, ducked an empty beer bottle missile thrown at him by his father, and retreated to his bedroom to prepare for what was coming next. He was being relocated to Malfoy Manor along with Avery. It turned out that Lucius Malfoy's parents had moved to the continent, leaving the Manor in Lucius' possession. They were being moved there in order to have easier access to the Dark Lord, and during the holiday breaks Jenkins, Rickard, and Bradley would be staying with them, along with any other Slytherins they managed to recruit during their seventh year.

After about three weeks of staying at the Manor, Avery's and Severus' NEWT marks were delivered to them. Severus had been both looking forward to and dreading this. He was looking forward to it because he simply wanted to know how well he'd done, and he was dreading it because he didn't want the others to know he'd actually tried. Nonetheless, he opened the envelope just as Avery let out a crow of delight.

"All Acceptable, except for Exceeds Expectations in Potions! Brilliant! How'd you do, Snape?"

Severus pulled out the sheet of parchment and studied it for a moment.

_Potions: Outstanding  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations  
Herbology: Outstanding  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations  
Arithmancy: Outstanding_

"Not bad," he replied, passing over his results.

"Not bad? Bugger me, Snape, you got four Outstandings! That's pretty damn good. And you didn't even try, like I said?"

Severus smirked. "No," he lied.

Avery grinned. "Anyway, come on. The Dark Lord wants to see us soon."

* * *

I think my Voldy was a bit OOC. I always imagine him to be a bit harsher, I suppose. But anyway.  
Please review! Kthxbye


	7. Changes

**Disclaimer: After much deep and profound brain things inside my head, I have decided that this is not mine.**

Didn't like writing this chapter. Kinda difficult. Oh well.  
Words in bold further down are taken directly from Deathly Hallows.

**

* * *

**

_Three years later..._

Severus left the Dark Lord's presence with a task. Not necessarily easy, but the old man had a way of seeing the supposed good inside everyone. The long and short of it was he had to take up the soon-to-be-vacant position of Potions teacher at Hogwarts, to act as spy for the Dark Lord. He was to convince Dumbledore that he made a mistake, anything to get him the job.

Money was tight, so a few days later he found himself staying at the Hogs Head, and had arranged to meet with Dumbledore the next day. He had his gear sent up to his room and was in the process of following it when he heard Dumbledore's unmistakeable voice issuing from one of the rooms, followed by a voice he had never heard before. From what Severus could tell, it was a job interview, so he paused by the door, hoping he could get a couple of ideas.

What he heard shocked him. _Dark Lord... Rival... Power to match... Seventh month... July... Parents defied Dark Lord three times... _Severus' eyes widened. The woman in there must be a Seer. No normal person could do that. Especially with that voice. Unfreezing, he took off at full speed down the stairs and to the Apparition point, and Apparated directly to where he'd come from a few days ago.

"Lucius!" he called, seeing the blonde man a short distance away.

Lucius turned, smiling. "Severus, what brings you back here?"

"I need to see the Dark Lord. Now. It's important."

Lucius looked disconcerted. "Of course. Wait here."

Severus stood, waiting impatiently. Finally, he was granted access to Voldemort.

"What is it, Severus? Lucius tells me it is important. Do you have that position secured yet?"

"Not yet, my Lord, I don't see Dumbledore until tomorrow."

"Then what, may I ask, is so important?"

Severus relayed all he had heard to Voldemort, who listened intently.

"Potter," said Voldemort, more to himself than to anyone else.

"I'm sorry, my Lord?"

Voldemort smirked. "It can only be Potter and his Mudblood wife. They have a son, I believe. He was, indeed, born at the end of July last year. He is nearing the end of his first year. The parents, they have escaped me three times. It can only be him. It fits." By now, he was definitely talking to himself. "The boy must die. And the parents, if they get in the way. But the boy. The boy..."

Severus cleared his throat. "You may go, Severus. You have been useful to me. I shall reward you in some shape or form."

He turned to go, saying as he did so, "Thank you, my Lord."

It was only as he left that he realised what he'd done. Had he known that it referred to Lily and Potter, he wouldn't have said anything. Shite.

The next day, he wound up getting the job, but it did appear that Dumbledore did not completely trust him. That didn't bother him. What did was keeping Lily safe. That was the whole point in him becoming a Death Eater, was it not?

He knew where she – they – lived, and got there as soon as he could. Thankfully, Lily was home, and also thankfully, there was no sign of her unfortunate husband or their offspring.

Lily was surprised to the point of shocked to see him standing there. "Severus," she said by way of greeting.

"Lily. I – I need to ask you, how well is this building protected?"

"Why? So you can let your little Death Eater friends in?"

Severus growled. "Lily, you are marked! You, Potter, and your kid are all marked!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Severus sighed, and explained. "The Dark Lord believes that he must kill your son, for whatever reason. He also said that should you or Potter get in the way, then he will kill you, too."

Lily was stunned. "Why does he want to kill Harry? He's not even a year old! Severus, what is going on?"

"He is under the impression that when your son grows up, he will have a power to rival his own, and would therefore be able to defeat him. He doesn't want to risk it."

The redhead frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

Severus nearly yelled in frustration. "I don't want to see you dead! Sod it Lily, I loved you!"

"Loved me?" The girl was incredulous. "If you loved me you wouldn't have shoved me aside!"

"I had to! I did that to protect you! This is all to help you! Do you really think that if I hated you, I would be telling you to hide?"

"So just me? Why not James and Harry as well?"

"Bloody hell, Lily!" He was beyond frustrated now. "I know I'll never have you, and I want you to be happy! Take your family, move out of here, and hide! Use the Fidelius charm, or something. Make Black or Lupin your Secret Keeper. I don't know!" He broke off, and when he spoke again, he was quiet. "Please, Lily. Please believe me. I have to go."

He turned to leave, but Lily called him back. "Severus? I believe you. Be careful. And thank you."

"I never told you any of this." Lily nodded.

Severus attempted a smile before walking down the path and Apparating by the gate.

* * *

Severus got the job, and that September, he started his first term as Hogwarts Potions Master. Shortly after this, Voldemort announced that he was going after one-year-old Harry Potter. Severus paid a visit to Lily's house, and discovered that they had not heeded his warnings. He was furious. Did she really think that he'd lied to her? There was only one thing for it: Dumbledore.

Dumbledore agreed to have Lily, James, and Harry moved to Godric's Hollow, and placed their building under the Fidelius charms, with Sirius Black as Secret Keeper. Severus finally felt at ease. Hopefully now she – they – would be safe.

* * *

Halloween of 1980 came around, and Severus was overseeing a detention with two second year Gryffindor boys. After the detention he walked back into his quarters, sighing, and after a moment, the flames in the fireplace turned green.

"Severus?"

"Headmaster?" Severus was surprised.

The old man looked sombre. "I must ask you to come to my office. I have some news for you, some bad, some good."

"I'll be there in a moment," said Severus as Dumbledore withdrew from the flames.

He Flooed to the Headmaster's office, and Dumbledore invited him to take a seat in front of his desk.

As Severus sat, Dumbledore spoke. "I'll start with the good news, I think." Severus nodded. "The good news is that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, by little Harry Potter. A one-year-old boy did what we never could."

Severus frowned. Now what? Technically he was still a Death Eater.

"This is where the bad news comes in. The downfall of Voldemort came at a price. Harry's parents, James and Lily, were – "

"Killed."

"Well, yes," said Dumbledore cautiously.

Severus was silent for a minute, then – "I WARNED HER!" he roared. He stood up and started pacing the room, tearing at his hair and shouting as he did so. "I WARNED HER, I TOLD HER TO HIDE! SHE – ARRRGHH! SHE DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" He collapsed in the chair, holding his head in his hands, trying to stop the tears that threatened to escape from his eyelids. "She never believed me," he whispered. "She lied to me."

He looked up at Dumbledore. "**You said you would keep her – them – safe**," he whispered, almost accusingly.

"**Lily and James put their trust in the wrong person. Much like yourself, Severus**."

"This is all my fault. I should never have done any of this."

"Severus, please understand. Had you not said anything, no doubt all three would have died. You gave them warning, preparation, as it were. Also, James and Lily were Gryffindors. There was no way they would have given up their son to save themselves. Thanks to their sacrifice, there is now a way Voldemort can truly be defeated."

"Truly? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't believe he's gone for good."

"He can come back?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"I want to help."

"I'm sorry?"

"Should he ever come back, I want to help finish him off. I want to help in any way I can. He killed Lily. It's the least I can do."

Dumbledore surveyed the weak but determined man before him. "Are you saying, Severus, that you are willing to switch sides?"

"I am."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, thinking. "I want you to appear loyal to Voldemort. Hold your position here. If – when – he comes back, you will act as a spy for both him and us. You will, of course, have to relay enough information from this side to keep him happy. But I can instruct you more on that when the time comes."

Severus nodded, and Dumbledore continued. "I must ask you, Severus, how can I be sure you are telling the truth? How can I be sure you loved Lily Evans?"

Severus stood up, raised his wand, and murmured "Expecto Patronum." A silver doe shot from it and bounded around the room. "I'll submit to Legilimency, Veritaserum, anything."

"I'm convinced, Severus. You may go."

Severus Flooed back to his quarters. He knew his Patronus had changed. It had been an otter previously. It changed to a doe the day he lost Lily, the same day he realised he loved her.

It was over. Now there was nothing to do but wait.


	8. First Year Part 1

Alright, it's been nearly a month. My bad. I've been so busy with exams and studying and end of year stuff, so I haven't really had time to write. Hermione finally makes an appearance this chapter, too. I've tried to keep it as canon as possible, but I've had to change some things, obviously. Hope it works...

On a side note, going to Deathly Hallows midnight premiere tomorrow night! I'm so excited!

**Disclaimer: It's mine! *runs away laughing maniacally***

**

* * *

**

_Nine years and ten months later  
September 1__st__, 1991_

Severus sighed. From his seat in the Great Hall he could hear the incessant chatter issuing from the mouths of six years worth of students. Any minute now they would be entering the hall, ending the blissful eight week break from them.

Finally, they had settled and fallen silent, and Severus watched as Professor McGonagall led the new group of first years through the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

Severus froze. He recognised every single child in this group. This was his year. It never really occurred to him that this would happen. The only difference was, as far as he could tell, there was no eleven year old Severus Snape among them. Of course there wasn't. He was thirty one now, not eleven. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dumbledore cast a glance at him, but Severus did not acknowledge it. His gaze had fallen upon a girl with out of control bushy brown hair, who looked both nervous and excited to be there. Hermione. What happened to the new timeline? He tore his gaze away and glared at Dumbledore. He had some explaining to do.

Severus watched as Draco and Pansy were sorted into Slytherin; and Hermione, Longbottom, and Potter sorted into Gryffindor. After Potter was sorted, Severus sighed. That was the point that he should have been sorted. In his mind's eye, he saw McGonagall calling out his name, and his eleven year old self ascending the stairs and putting the Sorting Hat on. He heard "Gryffindor!" and was jumped back to reality. That wasn't right. Focusing back on the sorting, he saw that Dean Thomas had just been sorted. Gryffindor. Of course. No wonder he heard it.

Severus sat through the rest of the feast, only half listening to Quirrell, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was rabbiting on about nothing; and going over what he was going to say to Dumbledore in his mind.

* * *

Eleven year old Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall for the first time amongst the other first years. She was so excited to be there, yet also positively terrified. She'd read about this place, about the houses, and desperately wanted to be placed in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. She thought she'd fit in fine in Ravenclaw, as she knew she was intelligent, and she'd be with like minded people. Same time too, she would love to be in Gryffindor, as she knew many great wizards had come from there, and it was also the house of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

She looked up at the staff table, learning the teachers' faces. Instantly, she saw Dumbledore, who was looking at someone somewhere off to her right. _'Probably Harry Potter,' _she thought. _'Famous boy-who-lived and all that. I can understand the interest. I think he's fascinating.' _Her eyes swept along the table, and paused at a man with shoulder length black hair, black eyes, and was wearing all black. She frowned. This particular teacher was staring at her, scrutinising her. Their eyes locked for a minute, then he broke eye contact with her and looked elsewhere.

She was brought back to earth when she heard her name being called, and she ascended the stairs to the stool. She sat down, and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It deliberated for a moment, torn between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Finally, after a tense couple of minutes for Hermione, the Hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

She was elated. She leapt off the stool and ran down to the table whose students were wearing Gryffindor robes, then faced the front to watch the rest of the Sorting.

She saw the platinum blonde haired boy she saw on the train, Draco Malfoy being Sorted into Slytherin. She could have guessed. She hadn't known he existed until three hours ago and already she didn't like him. Finally, McGonagall called out Harry Potter's name. The Hall went deathly quiet. The black haired boy looked around nervously, then sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat took forever with him, but eventually settled on Gryffindor. He sat down opposite Hermione, who gave him a tentative smile, which he returned before looking up at the Head Table. Hermione followed his gaze, and saw the Headmaster raising his goblet to him.

The other boy Hermione met on the train, red haired Ron Weasley was also sorted into Gryffindor. She wasn't surprised. There were three other red heads at the table, who she thought must be his brothers, as they all looked very alike. Within another ten minutes, the Sorting was finished, and food appeared magically on all five tables.

Talk soon turned to lineage, but it was what Harry Potter next said that caught Hermione's attention.

"Say, Percy," he asked the Gryffindor prefect sitting next to him. "Who's that black haired teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin house."

"What's he teach?"

"Potions," replied Percy, "but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

Hermione looked back up at Professor Snape. He was watching her again. It made her feel rather uncomfortable, so she looked away. She had heard of the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, so Potions classes with the Slytherins should be interesting.

After the feast, Hermione travelled with the other first year Gryffindors to the common room, and further on into the girls dormitory. She slept restlessly that night, with Professor Snape popping up in her dreams more than once.

* * *

"Alright, old man. What the hell is going on?" Severus was glaring at Dumbledore. "You said that timeline had been erased."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, surveying Severus. "Actually, Severus, I didn't. If you remember, I said a new timeline had been created. And it had been. If this were still the old one, an eleven year old version of you would have been standing among the first years tonight. I take it you recognised every child there?"

"Obviously. I could have given the Sorting Hat a break this year if I felt so inclined."

Dumbledore grinned. "Would you have sung as well, Severus?"

The younger wizard glared at him. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"In regards to...?"

"Hermione. Miss Granger."

Dumbledore frowned. "What about her?"

Severus sighed. "I never told you, did I?"

"Since I don't know what you're referring to, I'm going to say no, you didn't."

"Before I came here, well, to this timeline, Miss Gra – screw it, _Hermione_ and I were in a relationship. We were, for all intents and purposes, seeing each other."

"Oh."

Severus frowned. "'Oh?' Is that all you have to say? What the hell do I do?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, if you decide to... pursue her, I won't stop you. All I ask is that you wait until she is sixteen."

"Sixteen? That's years away!"

"She is nearly twelve, my boy. That's only a little over four years. Do you think that she would welcome the advances of a professor while she is underage? This is going to be a lot harder than it may have been when you were both teenagers."

Severus looked down. "It was much easier then. We were friends before Hogwarts, and we started seeing each other in our fourth year."

"You'll manage, Severus. Goodnight, my boy."

Severus recognised the dismissal. "Goodnight, Headmaster."


	9. First Year Part 2

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me. A lot of the dialogue is taken directly from either the book or the movie Philosopher's Stone. I wanted to use the book, but unfortunately I have lost my copy :/ So, most of it is from the movie.**

_**Apologies about the long wait between chapters. Exams are all over now, so hopefully I can update quicker. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Severus flung the door open and swept into the classroom where the first years were waiting. He figured it was always best to leave a bit of an impression, show them that they couldn't get away with anything in his class.

He spun to face them, and began his customary 'Welcome to Potions' speech.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science or exact art that is potion making. However, for the select few," here he looked at Draco Malfoy, who smirked, "who possess the... predisposition: I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

He surveyed the room after he'd finished speaking. His gaze fell upon Harry Potter, who, of course, wasn't paying attention. _Typical. Surely Hermione could do something about it. Oh, no, she's watching me. Never mind._

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable you feel confident enough to _not pay attention_!" he added, glaring at Potter. Hermione nudged him.

He decided to test the boy a bit. Surely he would think he didn't need to read over his books before coming here. Clearly he was as arrogant as his father.

"Potter! What would I get if I mixed powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Severus smirked as the boy shook his head. Hermione's hand shot up. "You don't know? Let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Potter said "I don't know, sir," as Hermione's hand stretched even higher. _Of course you know, Hermione, but please, put your damn hand down! I'm not going to ask you!_

"And what is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" The boy claimed he didn't know yet again, and Hermione actually stood up this time, stretching her hand toward the ceiling.

"Put your hand down, girl." He turned to Potter. "So, you thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, did you? I can tell you now, Potter, you won't get preferential treatment. Not from me."

He smirked again at the look on the boy's face, which was a mixture of fury and confusion.

Severus proceeded to give Potter the answers, and quite happily deducted points from him.

He then set them to making a very basic potion, which most first years should be able to handle. Of course, that didn't exactly go to plan. _Ah. I forgot how clumsy Longbottom is. Hell, from a teacher's perspective it's even worse. Hang on, Potter's sitting next to Longbottom. Points..._

Severus stormed over to the Gryffindor boys, where Longbottom was covered in his exploded potion, and Potter and Weasley were staring at him, not knowing what to do. Severus inspected the potion, and immediately knew the problem.

He goaded Harry a bit more, saying that it was the boy's fault that Longbottom had added the next ingredient at the wrong time. He took some more points, then sent Longbottom up to the hospital wing.

_Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be happening a lot in this class?_

* * *

Things over the year progressed smoothly, or rather, as smoothly as they ever could at Hogwarts. Cauldrons were still being melted (Longbottom), potions were still exploding (Longbottom and Finnegan), and Dumbledore was as annoying and twinkly as ever. The only bright side, for Severus, was that Hermione was now twelve, and had been for two and a half months. _Three years, nine months, one week, and five days. Ugh, that's too long. I wonder if I can travel into the future and bind up my future self? Problem solved. No. No more time turner business. Ever._

* * *

It was October 31st, and the entire school was in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. Nothing seemed amiss, apart from the absence of one teacher. Severus noted that Quirrell was missing. Of course, that didn't help Quirrell's reputation in Severus' books. He knew Quirrell wanted the Philosopher's Stone. For Voldemort. Severus was glad he'd lived through all this, so he had a general idea of what was going to happen. He knew what he had to do: he had to try and stop him from stealing the Stone.

Severus scanned the hall, doing his daily check on the Gryffindor table, and, in particular, Hermione. Even though she was only twelve, he still liked to make sure she was okay. Hold on. Something's not right. Where is she? He scanned the table twice more before he was positive he wasn't there. _Where the hell is she? _This didn't happen last time.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who'd noticed. Albus had as well.

"Minerva, is anything amiss with Miss Granger?" That captured Severus' attention, and he listened closely.

"Not as far as I know. Why is that?"

"Oh, it just she appears to be absent. I've never known her to be late for anything, or absent, for that matter."

"Oh, you may have Mr. Weasley to thank for that, actually, Albus," cut in Flitwick.

"Ronald? What did he do?"

"Well, he commented on how... annoying he found Miss Granger, and she left in tears. Although, that was earlier this afternoon, so I don't know where she actually is."

Severus frowned. Before he could think about it anymore, Quirrell burst through the doors of the Great Hall, screaming, "_Troll! In the dungeons! Troll!_ Thought you ought to know." He fainted.

The noise that followed was deafening. Dumbledore ordered the prefects to escort their houses back to their common rooms, and the teachers to go to the dungeons. However, Severus had other ideas. He was torn between going to the third floor, where Quirrell had surely gone, or to find Hermione, and warn her. Although the likelihood of her being anywhere _near_ the dungeons voluntarily wasn't fantastic, the troll could be anywhere. He didn't put it past Quirrell to let it in somewhere else, as a diversion.

He decided on Hermione. Her safety was more important to him than some stupid rock, and someone else could deal with Quirrell. He left through the teacher's exit in the hall, rushing up and down stairs and through corridors. He was on the second floor when he spotted Potter and Weasley crouched behind a statue, muttering about finding Hermione.

He carried on around the corner, acting as though he didn't see them. He pondered for a moment if he should keep looking for her, then decided that Potter and Weasley and their Gryffindor-ish heroic tendencies could sort out Hermione. Severus continued up to the third floor to try and catch Quirrell.

He pushed open the door where Hagrid's three headed dog was 'hidden', and saw nothing amiss. Unfortunately, the dog did, and lunged at Severus before he could get out. One of the three sets of teeth made contact with his leg, wounding him, and he left, limping.

On his way down, he encountered Quirrell and McGonagall.

"We've located the troll," said McGonagall. "It's in a girls' bathroom on the second floor. Come."

The four of them ran down the stairs, onto the second floor and into the bathroom, where they were met with a sight they didn't expect.

The troll was lying, clearly unconscious, on the floor, with Potter and Weasley standing next to it, holding their wands. Of course. They hadn't thought to look for Hermione. They just wanted the glory of knocking out a troll.

McGonagall demanded that Potter and Weasley explain what happened, and Severus smirked. He couldn't wait to hear how they were going to worm their way out of this one.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Severus looked over to where the voice was coming from, and was shocked to see Hermione, robes drenched, and covered in dust.

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead," explained Hermione. Severus frowned. Even fifteen years later, he could still tell when she was lying, and now appeared to be one of those times. _Covering up for Potter and Weasley, Hermione?_

He turned and looked at the two boys, and saw Potter looking down at his legs in confusion. Severus looked down, and saw that his cloak had moved slightly, revealing the ripped pant leg, and with it, the injury. He moved his cloak back and glared at the boy, before focussing on what was happening.

McGonagall proceeded to take points off Hermione, and awarded some to the boys.

Severus took his leave. When he arrived back in the dungeons, his thoughts turned to Hermione and, in particular, what the Weasley boy said to her. _Bloody imbecile. He could have gotten Hermione killed! Yes, she may be only twelve, but if anything happens to her..._


	10. First Year to Second Year

**I'm sorry! It's been so long since I last updated. I feel horrible. I've been so busy and whenever I've had the time to write, I hadn't been able to come up with anything I remotely liked. But here, a hell of a lot later than I intended, is the next chapter. I've completely finished school now, so **_**hopefully**_** I will be able to write a lot more. Here's hoping. **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we've established that this isn't mine.**

**Also, I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I felt it should stop where it did. **

* * *

Severus returned to his quarters, sighing as he threw himself down on his bed. The year was finally over, and the students had gone home on the train that morning. He was relieved in more ways than one. Not only did it mean he got away from the incessant chatter of annoying students, it also meant he didn't have to watch over Hermione. It had been painful, all year, seeing her as a twelve year old. He wanted the girl he knew, the seventeen year old version of Hermione.

As he thought over the last few weeks, he let out a groan. He couldn't believe how reckless the girl had been, going with Potter and Weasley to save the Philosopher's Stone. Severus had overheard the trio planning to go through the trapdoor, and he knew he had no hope of stopping them. Not only were they hot-headed Gryffindors, who wouldn't stop anyway, he also knew they didn't trust him. Nonetheless, when they went down the trapdoor, he followed, waiting for any opportunity to help. Much to his surprise, they did fairly well, even though he couldn't help rolling his eyes as Potter, and particularly Weasley, got stuck at the Devil's Snare. His moment came at the giant chess board. Hermione had gone through to the next room with Potter, leaving Weasley lying unconscious amongst the ruins of the giant chess pieces.

_Hermione would return soon, he was sure of it. He himself had set up the riddle in the next room, and he was confident that Hermione could solve it. She was intelligent enough. Sure enough, a few minutes later, she had returned. She looked worried, and was constantly looking back at the door which she had come through. She seemed to shake herself before running over to the Weasley boy. As Severus watched, Hermione stood over the boy, clenching and unclenching her hands. It was clear she was unsure what to do. Severus stepped out of the shadows._

"_Miss Granger," he intoned softly, and Hermione looked up, startled. She glanced back towards the door once again – a move that did not go unnoticed by Severus. She opened her mouth to speak, but Severus held up a hand to silence her. "I am aware you believe me to be after the Stone. I assure you Miss Granger, this is not the case."_

_Hermione stared at him, a look of pure confusion on her face. "Professor Snape… But who..?" She gestured to the door. "Harry's in there. If you aren't after the Stone, who is?"_

_Severus knew the answer, but he evaded the question. After all, Potter would tell her and Weasley soon enough. "Potter will be fine. Dumbledore is on his way." He turned his attention to the unconscious boy lying on the ground before him. He pointed his wand at him, but paused, looking at Hermione. _

"_Miss Granger, I would appreciate it if you did not inform your friends of my involvement here tonight." She looked confused, but much to his relief, she nodded. Severus looked back down at Weasley, murmuring, "Enervate."_

_As Weasley began to stir, Severus turned on his heel and left the room, knowing Hermione would be able to get them out from there._

* * *

The summer passed, and all too soon, much too soon for Severus' liking, the students were back, complete with a new set of first years. On the bright side, Hermione was rapidly approaching her thirteenth birthday. He had only three years to wait. He was confident that she must trust him even a little, what with the Quidditch incident – Potter had told Weasley and Hermione that it was Quirrell who was trying to kill the boy, not him – and how he had assisted her down the trapdoor.

Severus sat back in his seat in the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting to commence. Covertly, his eyes sought out Hermione, who was sitting next to Seamus Finnegan. He frowned, wondering where Potter and Weasley were. Casting his mind back to twenty years ago, he tried to think if they had been late then. He remembered that they had been, although he could not quite remember why.

The Sorting Ceremony began, and Severus paid little attention to it, only glancing up when he heard a new Slytherin being sorted. He liked to know who he got in his house, even if he never wound up liking them.

A movement outside caught his eye, and he turned his gaze on the window in question. Ah, of course. Potter and Weasley. Discreetly, he stood up and left the Hall, nodding to Dumbledore as he went past.

He made his way out to where the two boys were standing; just catching what was to be the end of their conversation.

"… maybe he's left! I mean, everyone hates him."

"Or maybe," drawled Severus, "He's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

At once, the boys launched into an explanation, each one cutting across the other to tell the story.

"Well, you see..."

"… We couldn't get through the barrier –"

"- at the station –"

"- missed the train…"

Severus opened his mouth to speak, to shut them up, but a sudden thought stopped him in his tracks. He remembered. They couldn't get through the barrier. The Malfoy's elf. The Chamber of Secrets. This was the year of the basilisk. This was the year Hermione would get Petrified.


End file.
